Some data storage devices include a plurality of non-volatile memory devices that are arranged in one or more arrays. The non-volatile memory devices in a given array are connected to the same communication channel that receives a command to operate on data of the memory devices in the array. To selectively choose a subgroup of the memory devices on the same communication channel typically requires modifying an identifier of each memory device to be in the subgroup, and then selecting the memory devices with the modified identifier.